First Salvo Chapter 23: The Magic Tongue uncensored
by Dan Rush
Summary: In First Salvo there is the mention of the "Magic Tongue". In this un-edited version of Chapter 23, Nick and Judy play out their sexual role play where Nick plays the Hombrah from the rabbit Bible (Watership Down) who pounces on his unsuspecting pray and drags her back to his lair to rape and kill her. Judy has her best sexual experience playing the victimized bunny.


FIRST SALVO

A Zootopia fan fiction by Dan

Rated M+

(c) Zootopia 2016 by Disney Animated Studios

(Artist ownership) Ayden Gull from BRO GULLS by Anti_Dev

(Artist ownership) "I Will survive" by William Borba 2017

(Artist ownership) Will and Alex Gray, Sheath and Knife by Harmarist

(Artist ownership) Anubis and the buried bone by Harmarist

(c) (Artist ownership) The K'zin by Lary Niven.

(Artist ownership) Don Carnage Disney's TAIL SPIN

(Artist ownership) Ikkey the Fox Kit by Inkbunny's Ikkey

(Artist Ownership) Master Guns Flash by Inkbunny's Flash Timberwolf

(Artist Ownership) Chuck Dawson (cat) From Omaha the Cat Dancer Reed Waller 1994

**Chapter 23**

**The Outbacks** Part 3

"The Fox tongue Chapter"

"The Shifty Sands"

A Gay coffee house

Sahara Square

noon 13 September 2040

The plate of small bite sandwiches and cups of soda were delivered as Will Gray sat with Bobby Shaw (A poodle) and his boyfriend Eric Mager (Pit bull). It was because of what Bobby said in the meeting the night before that Will called to talk to him…

"So let me get this right? You know someone who believes the military has been conducting covert spy missions into Kzin? I mean is this guy on the up and up?" Will asked.

"Not a guy." Bobby replied. "A female who happens to be in the Navy who works on the underwater attack drone program. She tells me she actually saw teams of soldiers getting into attack drones on two occasions and she overheard them saying to each other that their missions were "Inside K'zin" which is the Kzinti home island itself. She says they were seven mammal teams with at least four Bengal Tigers wearing these "khaki" uniforms with caps that are not our military uniforms."

Will looked around..."Anyone else know beside you, Eric and this female?"

Bobby replied. "Loose lips make for stretched necks. She won't come forwards and she won't allow me to do anything because she's scared snitless. So you have to keep this tight lipped and find other ways of exposing it."

Eric sighed..."I tried to convince Bobby to talk to Alex Boar."

Bobby snorted. "Dude….fluck that homophobic fat bastard. Fluck….him."

Will sighed…."He could be our useful idiot? I mean he sounds crazy but that craziness could easily mask the whole thing for the population to absorb. I mean, has Alex Boar ever lied?"

Bobby snorted…."Cheesh yeah! Um….anal sex causes rabies and homosexuals are a threat? Don't you remember that flare up Will?"

"Ok….one time." Will replied. "But he's been "spot on" more times than nothing and he does have a huge following?"

Bobby snorted. "Then you can suck his big fat hog, I won't."

Will took a deep breath..."Bobby? What if the military is doing this under the nose of the City Counsel? What if the Mayor's unaware of it? This would be an illegal enterprise that might undercut the government's authority, the will of the population and bring on a needless war. If it's true then we have to expose it!"

"And perhaps cost my friend her whole life." Bobby replied. "Will? She'd be labeled a spy and she could go to prison, I don't want that on my conscience."

"Would you rather have hundreds perhaps thousands of dead mammals and a war started by illegal means on your conscience for the rest of your life?" Will replied. "Bobby? I'm not going to force you, the choice is yours to make. All I'm saying is there's risk in everything and risking a war by keeping our mouth shut can be a risk too great for our society to bear. I beg you to consider it?"

Bobby sighed as he sat back in his chair..."She won't risk it."

Fennick's Cottage

Above Elliah-Inlay, Aiden-Burough

12:30pm 13 September 2040

Nick could see Fennick getting out of a lounge chair on the small porch of the Austrian style cottage and walk towards the car. The little white fox didn't get half way before Judy came to him first and took his paws in hers…

"Afternoon Fen Fen." Judy said as she gave Fennick a hug.

Fennick looked up at Nick and then at Judy..."Judy? Can I have some time alone with Nick?"

"Sure….sure….why don't I take the groceries in the house and you guys can go off and chew the fat?" Judy said as she walked back to the car and watched the two foxes walk towards a trail that sat through the woods surrounding the cottage.

After some distance walking apart from each other...Nick found a place on a fallen log to sit and Fennick climbed into his lap and snuggled him. Each fox shared affectionate lick kisses, nose snuggles and furry pats between gentle smiles and a few drops of tears…

It's no secret that among mammals, especially those like rabbits who can pump out large broods over long years...attachments between siblings within broods are as tight as steel chain links. But when you're an only child, when you've spent most of your life on the streets living day to day by scratch and claw. Especially when you're a small mammal that no matter what your age you can be vulnerable to bullies, brutes and brutality...forming an attachment which could mean life or death was no less different than being in a brood of siblings…

So it was with Nick Wilde, who at fifteen ran away from home and into the streets of Zootopia where he freed a very young Fennick from the grips of a dirt bag "street slaver" and it had been "paw in paw" ever since for the two mammals until they found the loves of their lives. Fennick, "Fen Fen" of course, had a "big dog" attitude in a little body. Never think for a second if you were some jerk thinking you could push around this dimure little white fox that sed fox holding a baseball bat was comedic. That was the last mistake most "preds" made if they rubbed "Fen Fen" the wrong way. Yet this gruff and tuff exterior failed whenever Nick was around...which is why they sought silence and solitude together…

There was the honest and brutal reality of age between them, both knew they were heading towards their expected life's end and "Fen Fen" couldn't hide his worry over Nick's apparent feebleness. The smaller fox sobbed without shame as he buried his face in Nick's chest and Nick was respectful enough in the moment just to keep quiet and gently pet Fennick's head and slowly stroke his long bushy tail with a paw….

Nick knew that if "Fen Fen" passed before him? He could keep going. He had Judy and his son to fall back upon. Sure he would be broken hearted, he would pine, he would yelp and whine but Judy would be there to pick him up. If Nick went before "Fen Fen"...he knew it would kill the little fox even with him being married with Kits. There was no replacement for Nick, the emotional bond between then was that tight and important.

"Hey?" Nick said as he rubbed Fennick's back. "Come on Fen Fen? This crying stuff is depressing. How about we pull a scam for old times? Huh? The Elephant costume? "Way to work that diaper big boy!"

"Fen Fen" buried himself again in Nick's fur…"Well? So much for a trip down memory lane." Nick said as he grabbed Fen fen under his arms and lowered him down onto the trail. "I'm serious Fennick...you're already acting as if I'm in the grave yelling..."throw the dirt you morons!"...I have years before me buddy, absolutely years. I promise you. What's Judy going to think if we come back up the trail and you're a balling mess of fluff?"

"Fen Fen" wiped his eyes, grabbed one of Nick's paws and sniffled hard trying to stop from being upset. So nick helped him out of his funk….by snapping his jaws down hard on the small foxes tail!

"OW! LEG-OH YOU CRAZY!" Fen Fen snapped as he whirled around and nailed Nick right in the eye with a fist!

"Oh! Oh snit! Oh snit Nick! I'm sorry mammal! I am so sorry!" Fennick yelped as he waved his paws in front of his face. "I'm so sorry!"

Nick held his eye with a paw…."Hey! There's the spark of "Fen Fen" Swing for the fence and home run buddy!"

"You fricken crazy Nick." Fennick replied snorting.

"Yup….boni-fie-dough nuts. But at least you're not crying any more. Now you're going to take our down-payment on the cottage or I will absolutely kick that little ass of yours for a field goal." Nick warned. "No free-zeez "Fen Fen"." Nick said with a paw finger wave.

"Sigh….alright." Fennick replied. "I will take some money….I said "some" money."

Nick gestured to his back. "Hop on little guy and we'll get back in time for something cold to drink." Nick felt Fen Fen climb into his shoulders. "You've put on some weight?"

"How bout I weight your ass?" Fennick snorted. "How's Jackson doing on his ship?"

"No complaints." Nick replied. "He's doing great! Of course...why should he not be since yours truly taught him so well."

Fennick pulled Nick's ears…."There you go pouring out the bull snit again you! Jackson's mostly Judy's positive aura and my adept social graces."

Nick hopped onto a log. "And now I must escape the rising bull snit stampede. But he's doing great Fennick. The wife and I expect to have a Daughter in Law very soon."

"He's getting married already?" Fennick asked with surprise.

"Well it's not a sure thing yet but I'd say it looks very promising." Nick said as he and Fennick walked into the cottage and found Judy in the kitchen preparing finger sandwitches and mammal beer.

Judy placed the dishes and glasses on the kitchen table as Nick set Fennick into a baby high chair…."You look so adorable Fen Fen." Judy giggled.

"You call "cute" a violation worthy of death? I'd say calling me "adorable" should get you a stampede death by massed Fennicks. But right now I'm too busy enjoying a beer...Salute to your coming retirement Judy. When's the day?"

Judy replied. "I'm looking at four months from now. Even thinking about it right now has me feeling like a pin cushion Fen Fen. I'm so nervous about it. But I promised our son that we'd wait till the end of this cruise so he could have a little time in the house before we sell it. We'll put it on the market in two months."

Nick snickered at her..."I bet you she doesn't go through with it in four months? I bet she'll last another year and then the Department will have no choice but to brick up her office door, cut her police cruiser in half and if that doesn't work? Voodoo dolls in graphic sexual poses."

Judy slapped Nick on the shoulder. "I fully intend to go through the four months you! So long as you take care of yourself and go easy on your bad back. Which means? Nick and Fen Fen? No trying scams for old times sake!"

"What?" Nick protested. "You accuse me of returning to my old ways? Judy? I am shocked….I am really shocked that my wife would think I would revert to my old ways..."

Judy produced her old recorder carrot pen. "Do I really have to press this button Nick Wilde?"

Fennick giggled. "She knows us too well Nick."

The Tun Taven

Zootopia Amphibious Command Ship

1 pm 13 September 2040

The General stood on the bow with his aide next to him watching as the command ship with the mammoth Assault Ship Sayoni on it's port side and all the fleet support ships behind them sailed into the collumn formation behind the three Zootopia class Destroyers.

Zootopian Fleet Marine General Bugsworth Charles Jones was never called his full name even in formal events. He simply went by "Bugs". He was due for retirement but like the majority of senior officers these days, Bugs was retained by emergency orders. In fact Bugs was soon to have his own combat division, the Second Marine, which was being formed up as "Gun Bunny Heavy"….lots of Bunnies and lots of guns. But for now...Bugs would lead the First Marines on this "Expedition". Bugs found the word expedition….to be hilarious.

His two immediate officers were Brigadier General Porkerton J. Peck (nicknamed "Porky" because he was a noticeably plump pig) and Lieutenant General While Lee Yotie (Nicknamed "Wild E" because Bugs could spell it better). At the moment, Bugs was pawing his way around his note pad…

"Porky? Find out how many Tigers we have in the First Division and if there's enough? I want to detail them to the Outbackers so they can play Kzinti opposition for our training."

Porky took a moment to stutter out his reply. "Yes General. I'll have that all figured and done by evening for you.

Wild E gave Bugs a sideways glance. "You're not troubled by your being kept on active duty Sir? I bet you had your house all ready for it too."

"Since when does anyone getting ready for retirement have anything ready?" Bugs replied. "I was looking forwards to a nice long cruise on my fishing boat. Sipping carrot juice. Screwing my wife."

Porky replied. "You're such a liar."

"You know me too well." Bugs replied as he looked out over the water at the ships steaming close to each other. "I don't know what I would do in retirement to be honest. Maybe work at "Pawazon" or "Neon Ox" as a consultant or something? Or go into advertising? I could do commercials. Then again I'd probably end up fired for screaming at some young bunny who couldn't take my aggressive nature."

"Wild E" replied. "You could be a cop Sir?"

"Are you smoking something? I'm crazy enough "in uniform" and you want me to wear a badge, a gun and a pair of sunglasses? Eeeh….walking law suit right here. Now you "Wild E"? You could be a spokes-mammal for ACME products? Yeah...you look the part for their safety videos….How "not" to get "flucked up" on the job by falling anvils, out of control back pack rockets, toppling mesa."

"Thank you Sir for your callus observation." "Wild E" snorted. "My feelings have been hurt Sir."

Bugs threw up a middle paw finger. "Here's your number, get in line for further abuse." The Bunny snorted. "Arrange a formal dinner for the Outbacker military brass when we get there "Wild E". I want them to feel extra welcome and double appreciated."

"Dancing nude bunnies Sir?" "Wild E" asked.

"Let me give thought to that concept." Bugs replied.

MCRD Savanna

Camp Quanaco

Rifle Range Qualification Week

2pm 13 September 2040

"KPOW!" The M-1 Magnum carbine fired…

"BULL! HUNDRED YARDS! The range spotter cried out.

"KPOW!" The M-1 Magnum carbine fired…

"BULL! HUNDRED YARDS! The range spotter cried out.

"KPOW!" The M-1 Magnum carbine fired…

"BULL! HUNDRED YARDS! The range spotter cried out.

"KPOW!" The M-1 Magnum carbine fired…

"BULL! HUNDRED YARDS! The range spotter cried out.

"CEASE FIRE!" Gunny Rhaksha (wolf) yelped as she waved an arm and looked down at Powen Hopps..."Private Hopps? Stand up?"

Powen stood up and came to attention. "Mam, yes, Mam?"

Rhaksha gestured downwards..."Pick up your weapon Private?"

As Powen bent down to grab his carbine. Gunny Rhaksha produced a full carbine magazine from her uniform pants pocket. "Take this magazine. I want you to load and fire as fast as you can from how you're standing now…..ready?"

Powen took the magazine while his brothers watched from their prone positions. Ori Hopps cried out..."GET EM BROTHER! SHOW THESE WET NOSES HOW TO SHOOT!"

Gunny Rhaksha pulled out a 45 pistol and chambered a round with a pull of the slide..."Stand by Private." She said firmly….

"EXECUTE!"

Powen slapped the magazine into the carbine, drew his bead and cut loose as fast as he could pull the trigger all the while Gunny Rhaksha shot her 45 pistol right near his head sending spent shell casings bouncing off his temple as she tried to distract him from his aim!

"KPOW!" The M-1 Magnum carbine fired…

"BULL! HUNDRED YARDS! The range spotter cried out.

"KPOW!" The M-1 Magnum carbine fired…

"BULL! HUNDRED YARDS! The range spotter cried out.

"KPOW!" The M-1 Magnum carbine fired…

"BULL! HUNDRED YARDS! The range spotter cried out.

"KPOW!" The M-1 Magnum carbine fired…

"BULL! HUNDRED YARDS! The range spotter cried out.

Powen shot off the last round. Casually lowered the carbine to his chest and softly smiled..."Want to see another magazine Mam?"

Ori sat waving a paw around and pointing to other Marines..."Anyone want to bet on my brother? Huh? He'll do it blind folded! Show em Pow Pow!"

Powen calmly replied. "We're not here to be foolish Ori? Hush."

Gunny Rhaksha was impressed. "So? Where did you learn to shoot like that? Most bunnies I know have little or no experience with a gun save you farm bunnies."

"Most of the wolves here are no different Mam." Powen replied. "But it's not anything that's particular to any one mammal species, everyone here's par to sub par and mostly it's not their fault at all."

"Explain yourself Mister." Gunny Rhaksha snorted.

"Well….you see Mam? The reason some of our company is scoring so low is because they're scared. Even the wolves here have a little fear in them. Me? I don't worry about making the shots or making expectations...I just point and shoot. Shooting's as natural as other things you know? If some of you would stop worrying about trying to please the Gunny or "out do" the mammal next to you? You'd shoot better. I just don't let things and worries distract me that's all. Plus, I'm just used to loud noises."

Ori started to cough…."Bull snit artist….(cough) chronic masterbater…."

The other brothers started to chuckle. Dori Hopps giggled and hit the ground with a paw..."Call it a ritual thing...have to do it before he shoots….it settles him down!"

The other four brothers laughed like crazy but Gunny Rhaksha didn't seem to catch the gist of the joke. Powen stood with his ears drooped and his mouth frowning as if he'd been caught in a cookie jar.

"So help me Fritz? I'm going to be an only child by the end of this day you guys? I swear it." Powen snorted.

Owen, who would normally stay out of these childish discourses, simply said..."He does it so he can wet his fingers so he can grease the sights to cut down the glare."

The brothers laughed themselves silly again...much to poor Powen's embarrassment.

ZNDG-3 Growler

Sailing with the expedition towards the Outback Islands

3pm 13 September 2040

ICERM Medium Mammal berthing compartment.

Jackson had been put on the day shift this time out and after getting permission from Ayden, was spending two hours grooming foxes tails as the night shift Mammals began to wake up from their sleep. Jackson turned the long card table in the lounge area into a makeshift grooming bed with some sheets...one cut with a circle hole so the foxes could lay naked with their tails sticking through the sheet. By this time, Jackson had quite a clientele going though he couldn't spend all day keeping up with all the foxes visiting the compartment for his badly needed service.

As a fox machinist mate lay snoozing on the customer table, other foxes leaned against it or sat around it in chairs waiting their turn…

"So? Some one snatched Ensign Dolph's stuffed animal?" A fox named Quincy who was a mess servicemammal in the ship's Galley asked.

"Yes..." Jackson replied. "That's why I only asked for some of you guys to show up. We have to find the stuffee and get it back."

"What for?" A small Finnick Fox named Chinchar who was from communications yelped. "He's an officer and he was responsible for the thing. If the Bull looses the stuffee, it's his problem."

"He's a shipmate." Jackson asked. "And if a shipmate comes to me and asks my help? I don't turn them down, nor should anyone. Besides….I like Mister Dolph."

"I think he's strange." Another Fox named Levi snorted. "You seen his snozzy? His nose glows like a battle lantern. Hell….they need to keep him inside the ship at night. That thing would give our position away!"

"He's my "Div-oh" (Division Officer) and I'm afraid to stand near that nose. Might give me cancer or something."

Jackson slapped his scissors down on the table..."Then why are you foxes hanging around me? Huh? I'm a hybrid bastard, a mutt! Huh? You foxes should stay away from me...I might "infect" you with my filthy half breed fecal matter."

"Easy Jackson." Sandy who was the red fox on the table said gesturing with a paw.

"Mister Dolph's had to deal with that nose all his life. I know where he's coming from and I know that even here he can't get any rest from it. He's a really good officer and you'll never know when you might need a good thing from him one day? You don't blow someone off because he's an officer? And you damn don't leave someone to suffer for something they can't control. Guys? I need help finding that stuffee, who else would I turn too?"

The foxes turned to each other..."Ok Jackson? Suppose we do steal the stuffed lion back? It's not going to deter whoever took it from doing it again? And right now Dolph's as good as screwed...I mean...he doesn't have the stuffee with him and the Captain's going to nail him when he has to report at any time. He's kinda Catch 22 screwed."

"Not quite." Jackson replied. "Which is why? I called you guys because I need a little quick loan. I promise I'll pay you all back for it."

ZNDG-3 Growler

Sailing with the expedition towards the Outback Islands

4:15pm 13 September 2040

S-3 Stores supply office

Jackson walked into the compartment and up to the front counter. "Excuse me? Chief Lucian?"

The three colored Palomino horse turned from the grease board he'd been writing on..."What's your business petty officer?"

Jackson pointed to the back. "I came to see if Seaman Limcheck was available?"

The Chief turned around..."Limcheck! You have a customer out here!"

Jackson didn't see the polar bear until he pushed open the access door that was hinged to the counter space. He also hadn't seen him because Limcheck wasn't exactly your "average" polar bear. In fact….he was sort of "abnormally un-averaged." as in….you didn't see Polar Bears his size….well…..ever!

Limcheck stood only four feet high and he was fully grown. He stood before Jackson sucking on a "Vape" dispenser….

"Yeah? What you need there Petty Officer?" Limcheck said with a slight attitude. "His history spoke for itself, while he was a good worker and one of the best supply clerks the Growler had? Limcheck was also one of the worst offending characters in the whole crew. Made Petty Officer three times only to be busted for fighting, hitting an officer and biting…..yes….biting a captain's wife because she dared to think he was someone's lost and rather cute cub. He knew he was being replaced soon and that his time in the navy was done but that didn't change his attitude at all towards his work. He was a tail busting work-a-holic.

"You know the Bull Ensign don't you?" Jackson asked as he and Limcheck walked out of the office.

"Of course I do." Limcheck replied. "Nice guy. Sometimes I think he's too nice to be an officer but he's young so I understand. I hear some of the crap he puts up with behind his back about that nose of his and that just rips my tail you know? We can both "Jell"."

Jackson leaned against a bulkhead. "Some one stole the stuffee from his room."

"No way." Limcheck replied. "Seriously?"

"He was taking a shower and they took it. Right now it's somewhere on the ship and sooner or later Mister Dolph has to report to the Skipper or the XO and he's going to be told to bring that stuffed lion." Jackson said. "I got some foxes out looking for it but that won't help Mister Dolph."

"Sure as hell won't." Limcheck said. "So why are you talking to me?"

Jackson gestured…."We need a diversion to cover Mister Dolph for a while and you're about the right size. Don't take offense?"

Limcheck thought…."You? Want me? To play like that stuffed lion?" The miniature polar bear said as he cocked his head. "Umm? That's crazy."

"Maybe so?" Jackson replied. "But we're sure to do a supply docking with one of our support ships soon and when we do? The guys who stole the mascot are sure to "high line" it across to them and that ship will be one of the first to hit pier side in the Outbacks."

Limcheck snickered…."Go on?"

Jackson smiled..."I know you'll be out soon and a lot of that wasn't your fault. What if as payback for all the times people insulted you for your size? You got to land first before anyone on this boat with two grand in your pocket to drink and screw yourself silly?"

Limcheck smiled..."You're serious?"

Jackson smiled back. "That two grand will be waiting for you via a debit card at the Hotel Sunshine Suites along with one of their best rooms. And don't ask questions how? All you have to do is play your part in this elaborate little charade. But? You have to say yes like right now and then we have to whip this up like...in fifteen minutes! I hope you won't be offended at having to wear pampers? I've already talked to the chief of supply by the way."

Limcheck snickered. "For an all expense paid drunk n fluck? I'll wear rubber pants and go goo goo."

Rain Forest District

Home of Darla's Parents

4:20pm 13 September 2040

Louis Delaware was outside the family home patching up some loose siding under the surface of the plotted water lot which Darla's parents owned and built their house in. Once he was satisfied that his work would hold, Louis swam down to the opening and back up through the entrance where he climbed into the foyer and walked into the living room where his wife sat looking at her computer tablet intently…

"I got that siding fixed Marna." Louis said. "Her reaction and her face seemed to show that she wasn't very happy about something. "What's wrong?" Louis asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"You must come here and read this Louis?" Marla asked as she held the tablet in a paw. I think our daughter made a mistake and sent this to us instead of Jackson."

Louis walked up, took the tablet from his wife and adjusted a pair of reading glasses as he looked at the tablet screen.

_Jackson,_

_My love to thee...Is like the acorn which I have planted with flowers. In a manor of sweet smelling herbs. And in the Acre is a pool, that in the cool of the wind, it is a lovely place where I walk there. Your paw upon mine, it's tenderness and affection sends warmth through me greater than the warmth of the great oceans. My body satisfied when you hold me. My heart cries with gladdness so overwhelming that our going together is as intoxicating as to hear your voice. My life depends upon hearing you. When ever I see you, it is better to me than food or drink my darling. And I know, that any thought of separation brings upon us a pain we could never overcome. I will never give ear to any who would separate us from our love to each other. You are my inseparable part and I am yours to pleasure with desire always._

"Louis? Perhaps….perhaps we are being too harsh?" Marna said softly. "Perhaps we are forcing Darla to live "our lives" and not the life that would make her the most happy? She is right? We don't know enough about Jackson to give him a fair chance. Just because he's not an otter, why should that disqualify him?"

Louis sighed..."Marna? I'm thinking of her long term happiness? Of having little ones. Of becoming a mother. Of passing on our family..."

Marna sighed…."Louis? We have seventeen grandchildren already? If that doesn't cover our own dreams enough?"

"But if she and that fox-bunny have a child together? What will that be?" Louis asked.

"Tell me that matters to you?" Marna worried. "Louis? Please don't tell me you believe such ignorant and stupid logic? If they have a child, it will be our grandchild. I don't care if it has bunny ears, webbed feet and a fox tail...it will be our daughter's child Louis? Do you love any of our other grandchildren any less between them?"

Louis pursed his lips and wiggled his whiskers. "Sometimes? Your husband is a little slow...but not too slow to realize when he has been a clueless block of stone." Louis said as he turned to Marna and gently rubbed her shoulders. "Once again my wife breaks my heart in her own way...which is why I chose you so many years ago. Tell Darla she has our blessing. We will be happy to meet her fiance when they return from deployment."

Just then…..another attachment arrived in Marla's e-mail. "Now what is this? The title says…."If you accept? Then read this carefully."

Fleet Marine Base Camp Quanaco

Exercise field

4:20pm 13 September 2040

Alex came up to the wall on the run, leaped into four-leg feral form, bounded the top, came back to his two legged form and tuck rolled as he landed in the sand to emerge upright and back into another run until the whistle blew….

"Well done!" Master Guns Flash said with approval. "That was much faster this time."

The mid-ling wolf flopped onto his back panting hard..."That was a good days work out…."

"You push yourself a lot." Flash said as he sat next to Alex. "So? What's your drive Alex? What's got you motivated?"

Alex blurted..."I just want to show my family I'm not a little priss."

"I don't think your Uncle thought that of you?" Flash said.

"Not him Master Guns." Alex replied as he sat up. "My mother, my father, my older brother...I was sort of you know..."The Golden Child"…."The baby?"…." I wore extra padded diapers and went paw in paw everywhere? Alex can't do not wrong, oh noooooo…we have to keep him from bad things because he's just so innocent and cute…..Grrrrrrr….I hated it!"

"I can imagine." Flash said smiling. "My parents were no different son." Flash pulled out an old picture from his own wallet of him with his mother…

"Oh my gawd!" Alex yelped. "That's you?"

"Disturbing huh?" Flash said almost laughing.

"She…..your mother curled your head tuft? And those clothes? Gee Master Guns, did she want a female or what?!"

"That was the style of the period when I was a cub kid." Flash said. "I look at some of the things you cubs wear these days and I'm like..."And these kids are going to be joining up? Trust me….when I was a cub, discipline was all paddles and open handed spanking. You wore uniforms in class and damn you if you thought you could back talk your teacher. You kids these days have it made. But they always say you never judge a book by the cover. I've seen some of your age of wolves come through the door and I think..."Him? Her? No way in hell, we'll wash them out in a week! But they surprise me. Heck when I looked in your mouth and saw how clean and neat your own teeth were? That surprised me."

Alex sat on his knees wagging his tail. "Well when your mother spoils you and feeds you things you usually try to run from? Yeah….you do grow up healthy. But I want to escape the prissy life, not grow up to meet what my parents and my brother want; which sometimes I end up shaking my head because they're never sure."

Master Guns stood up and gestured. "Come on. We're going to spend a half an hour chucking baseballs."

"Baseballs?" Alex asked. "Why?"

"Because I can't requisition hand grenades for a 16 year old." Master Guns Flash said as he and Alex walked over the field.

Fennick's Cottage

Above Elliah-Inlay, Aiden-Burough

4:30pm 13 September 2040

Nick, Judy and Fennick sat together on the porch of the cottage sipping the tea that Judy had brewed while looking out beyond the forest tree line towards the highlands and the mountains beyond. There wasn't a hint of clouds at the moment, only the clear blue sky above with radiant colors over the whole land as the sun began it's fall towards the West.

"Amammalerica" was playing "Savanna Highway" on the MP3 player which got the three mammals singing back and forth joyfully with Nick waving his paw fingers to the beats….

"_Savanna Highway...in the sunshine…..where the days are longer, the nights are stronger than moonshine! You're gonna go…..I know, wa woe, wa woe….."_

They chuckled over their tone slaughtering of the song then sat back just making small talk with each other…

"This is my goal for the rest of my life." Nick said as he put his paws out before him. "I'm going to sit out here with a big paint board and I'm going to paint this whole scene until it comes out perfect every afternoon with Judy sleeping on my chest. When I finally get her detoxed from the police department."

Judy smiled back. "I'll be there before you know it. I already have a garden planned out right over there for carrots and greens."

Nick snickered. "You won't have time for a garden. You'll be too busy posing naked for me as my muse."

Fennick snorted. "If you're expecting me to be naked? Expect my boot in yo tail hole!"

"But you look so cute?" Nick giggled back. "I never showed you a photo of Fen Fen in pampers Judy. He's adorable."

Fennick bounded off his chair, jumped into Nick's lap and wrapped his tie around his paws…."You so much as reach for your wallet or a photo album and I'll accelerate your bad back."

Fennick pulled out his wallet, pulled out a picture and flashed it at Judy.

"Awww….it would have been cute save the big cigar in your mouth." Judy said smiling.

"If I'm going to be embarrassed? I'll cause it myself." Fennick snorted. "That picture was after one of our best scams. Nick here sold me off to Don Enrico Parna. We were crossing the Witty Arson bridge to the Buroughs and yours truly leaped out of the limo, landed on the bridge side railing and "poof" over the side!"

"You jumped off the Whitty Arson bridge?" Judy yelped.

"The correct phrase girl is…."I bungee jumped" off the Whitty Arson bridge. Nick set up the gear before hand so I jumped off, bounced, came back under the bridge and hid above the water and electrical lines running under the bridge deck till late at night."

"Yup." Nick said smiling. "Scammed that old coot for two grand. This was before you met me and I promise you Carrots? It all went to a worthy cause...except the two hundred we kept for a nice dinner."

" "Don" means "Mafia Don"." Judy said. "What is it with you and teasing mafia dons?"

Nick scratched his head. "You know? The funny thing is that Don Parna passed away two days later. And Mister Big was riding around in one of his cars. Me and Fen Fen actually thought we wouldn't get away scott free with that scam."

Fen Fen chuckled as he slipped off his chair. "And with that good memory? I'm going to "skit out" and leave the evening to you two so you can get warm and fuzzy in your future home. Give my regards to Jackson next time you e-mail him?"

Judy slipped off her chair and held her arms out. "You don't leave without a hug from me you little stinker."

"You can always call me little." Fen Fen replied. Then he pointed to Nick. "You call me little? I'll kick your tail hole out your mouth."

Nick smirked back. "You always have these illusions of grandeur."

Assault Ship Sayori

Sailing with the expedition towards the Outback Islands

4:30pm 13 September 2040

Kerdle (English fox) unlocked the clasp from the chain biting teeth, pulled the last hook from the landing gear and draped the tie down chain over his shoulder as he ran out from under the triangle shaped, gray colored un-mammal'd drone and flashed a paw thumb to his partner who signaled the brakes off and now directed the menacing looking craft from its' spot on the back part of the flight deck to a point in the center where moments later it would scream into the air!

"Number five zero three is airborne!" Kerdle yelped. It would be the first of three armed "Flying Foxes" to take to the air over the task force, each armed with two anti-tank rockets and two GPS guided 500 pound bombs along with two 20 millimeter wing cannons. And that wouldn't be the only things outside the task force prowling the sky and the water.

Somewhere beyond the array of warships were the silent underwater Un-mammaled "sharks" probably moving in wide circles around the surface ships just waiting for something to "trip over the perimeter wire"

The Tridents were as big as a World War II U.S. Gato class submarine and were armed with four "Long Lance" 1000 pound warhead torpedoes and two "Thesis" SLAM missiles (Short range Land Attack Missiles) in their torpedo tubes. The Long Lances were just all out evil in that they could be controlled independently by more than one mammal and they could strike on their terms. Kerdle didn't know the maximum range of the Long Lances but the description of what he knew about them said they could follow a ship for a while before finally being sent to dive under the hull and blow the target in half! The bottom of a ship and its' keel are super vulnerable to such an advanced torpedo which might not hit a ship for a while as the launching drone got safely away to repeat the shooting at another target.

Zootopia was quick to understand the advantages of drones, the idea coming in a spurt of quick thinking by...and you wouldn't think of giving a sloth the description of being a "quick thinker" would you...by a sloth named Euphonious Tesla (Look it up...Nickola Tesla created the first pilot-less aircraft drone) who was watching his son play with a remote controlled toy car. He sold the first of his creations to the Zootopian Defense Department, a small drone about the size of a humming bird used by the Fleet Marines for battlefield reconnaissance. From there he built his own company which produced most of the drones now being used by both services, among them the "Flying Fox" attack UAV's Kerdle was trained to take care of.

Drones did two things for Zootopia, saved tons of money and a lot of lives. If you lost a submarine full of mammals, like Zootopia did the first time it built and sent out its' first submarine...The Thresher….that was a tragedy no one wanted to repeat twice. If you lost an un-mammaled drone? "Eh….what's that stock number again?" Maybe the only one who'd mourn a lost drone in combat was the 18 year old, game addicted Polar Bear out of Tundra town who'd be screaming at his cell phone because he couldn't beat the tally score of the weasel out of Savanna. If war did come between Zootopia and Kzin? It was going to be a drone war carried out by seat cushion jockies in college dorms ….at least that's what Zootopia hoped. The premise had yet to get a serious test.

For his part, Kerdle thought of other things as he walked into the drone support shop that stank of greases, oils, musk and fur sweat and hung his chains on the "coat hanger pipe" that ran along one of the "bulkheads"...Kerdle called it a wall, most of his companions in the shop didn't care to be "Navy Correct".

The squadron was all foxes and weasels, most of the drone support teams were foxes and weasels because they could get into all the nooks and crannies these drones had and the drones themselves were "small mammal friendly" being designed with foxes and weasels in mind.

At the moment, the team supervisor...a weasel named "Bratko"….was sitting at the desk with his day shift supervisor...an English red fox named Thompson… going over the maintenance schedules while others in the space were engaged in things like reading e-mails, thumbing through magazines, writing up parts order slips or….

"HAH!" "BITCH!" "CRASH!"

Or in the case of two weasels...Marty and Fluffy….working out the frustrations of their inner children by kicking the snit out of each other on the floor…

"OUCH!" NO FAIR YOU DICK WAD! YOU CAN'T BITE MY TAIL!" Marty snapped!

"THERE'S NO RULES AGAINST TAIL BITING DUFUS!" Fluffy yelped! The two weasels became a rolling ball of wreck and ruin...which didn't seem to phase Bratko in the slightest…

"Some on please make sure they don't cut themselves on anything?" Bratko said as he waved a paw.

"Oh what the hell is the injustice this time?" Kerdle asked as he flopped down next to another fox named Kenny…

"I dunno." Kenny replied. "Pick a number off the list? Marty probably flashed his nuts or something. So how long is 503 flying tonight?"

"Till midnight." Kerdle replied. "Finally got that transmitter to work. Imagine that? A three cent fuse can down a five thousand dollar drone. I had to crawl all over the inside to find that fuse...they can't put all the fuses in a single place within easy reach?"

"They don't want it that easy or we'd get fat." Kenny replied. "So? You ready for the married life?"

"Is anyone ready to be married?" Kerdle replied. "I'm just wondering if my father will get wind of it and show up? I've even practiced what I'll say to him… before I punch him in the snoot."

"Animosity is not a good way to start a life with your bride my friend." Kenny said as he scanned his smart phone…."Damn….The Lions lost again to the Panthers in soccer? Well I'm out five bucks in the pool."

"You never seem to win those things." Kerdle said smirking. "Why don't you put that bet money to better uses?"

"Because more often than not?" Kenny replied. "I'll blow it on something completely stupid. Remember that claw tip grinder?"

"Oh my gawdess that was hillarious!" Kerdle chuckled. "You put your first claw in that thing and you reacted like a dog!"

"It scared me ok?!" Kenny snapped. "And don't compare me to a drool machine! That hurt Kerd!"

"Could have been worse?" Kerdle chuckled. "Could have called you a cat."

"Don't even." Kenny snorted. "Then we'd be like these fools. Hey? Fluffy? Stop sucking on Marty's toes man! That's disgusting!"

"It's an effective technique." Fluffy snorted back as he remained locked in entangled combat with his fellow weasel.

ZNDG-3 Growler

Sailing with the expedition towards the Outback Islands

5:30pm

ISERM Medium mammal berthing

"FEMALE ON DECK!" Darla cried out from the door. She waited a minute before entering the space where the night shift males were in various stages of dress and activity. She found Jackson in a far corner with a bunch of foxes huddled around something or some one and looked over a shoulder to see a bizarre sight…

"What…..the…..heck?" The female otter asked curiously as she watched what looked like a polar bear….or was he even that….affix a pair of white pampers to himself while Jackson was carefully painting black tips to the small bear's ears.

"Hi." Jackson replied with a smile and a wave. "It's a "dare" thing."

"It's a queer thing." Darla replied smirking. "Is that a polar bear?"

"Do you have tits?" Limcheck the short polar bear replied.

"Limcheck?" Jackson snorted. "That's my girlfriend?"

"she asked a silly question "P-oh-3" so she got a silly question back." Limcheck snorted. "But I will say she's cute."

Darla crossed her arms. "I don't know what you're all doing nor do I want to know but I need to see Jackson for a little bit if you all don't mind?"

"Well?" Jackson said. "We're kind of in an urgent hurry Darla."

"Jackie?" Darla replied with her ears drooped. "I really need to talk to you right now….please?"

Jackson looked at the foxes. "Finish him up guys? I'll be right back."

Darla led Jackson into a small side compartment full of cleaning gear and gave him her smart phone…

"What's wrong?" He asked her as she scrolled her screen and pointed…

Jackson read the e-mail from Darla's parents and shook his head…

"_Darla...we love you very much honey but we can not approve of any marriage with Jackson Wilde. We have nothing against him and we know he's a nice boy but for you and your long term happiness, we just do not see things working out between you. You may remain friends, you may even remain more than friends but husband and wife? We must strongly disagree with you. As your parents, our decision is final._

Darla expected Jackson to blow a gasket. Instead he handed her back her smart phone, sat on a sleeping bunk and drooped his head…

"Jackie?" Darla said as she bent over to look at his face.

Jackson looked up..."Are you ok?"

"I'm worried about what your thinking." Darla said as she sat on the floor.

"Getting upset and throwing stuff won't make things better." Jackson said and for a moment he wiped his eyes..."sniff….huh….I'm just going to have to talk to them when we get back."

Darla shook her head. "You won't get anywhere. When daddy puts his paws down? They stay down. The only way he will change is to defy him, trust me."

Jackson sighed..."But just running off and getting married will cause bigger problems. My own parents will flip out. My dad? Not so much. My mother? Ugh."

Darla reached out and rubbed one of Jackson's paws..."But I love you. I love my parents but you're the one I want as my husband and I'm not moving my paws just because my daddy wants to be a jerk. Jackie?"

Jackson sighed deeply..."Ok…..ok…..I promised I would buy you the most beautiful wedding dress you deserved so...there it is. When do you want to "kick the bee hive" and run like hell?"

Darla placed both of her paws on Jackson's knees..."Let's wait till we get back? Maybe give it a couple of months?"

Jackson smiled. "Why wait? Why not do it when we're in the Outbacks?"

"Tempting?" Darla replied smiling. "But no...I want my parents to have somewhat of a last chance to change."

"Fine." Jackson replied with a nod. "We'll talk about it some more later? Right now I have to finish this other project I got going."

Sahara Square

5:30pm

Gilly's apartment

The knock on the door was unexpected. The visitor even more so….

"Hey Will!" Alex said buoyantly as he held a bag with food in one hand and a paper bag with two bottles of "Wolf-Brau" in the other….

"Alex? I um….I wasn't ready….I didn't know you'd visit." Will said as he gestured his little brother inside.

"I've been at Quanaco all day long and I just thought I'd pop in to see if you were here." Alex said as he put the bags on the kitchen table. "Neat apartment."

The mid-ling wolf stopped to look at a picture of Will and Gilly on the wall, a clean side by side with Will snuggling his love cheek to cheek…

"So that's him?" Alex asked as he pointed. "He's out at sea right now isn't he?"

"Yeah…." Will replied some what uneasy..."He's on the Growler."

Alex gave Will an approving smile. "He's handsome….for a bunny."

Will felt a little blushed..."He's probably not what you expected from me huh?"

"Like I'm going to "dog" you for your choices? Will, come on? We're brothers. I just hope he's treating you like you deserve." Alex said as he pointed to the bags. "Did you eat yet? If you didn't, I got a Kendoshi Wolf Chicken strip meal and "Wolf-Brau" beer. You know I'm a super light weight."

Will smirked back. "You are also under-age? How did you get that beer?"

"I know how to wheel, deal and suck dick." Alex replied. "Don't worry big brother, I promise I did not do the last part to get this beer. Those days are over… at least for now. So? How's the job and the anti-war protesting going?"

Will frowned a little. "My question to you is….how do you feel about what I'm doing as of late?"

"I've accepted it." Alex replied. "After all? You really do have skin in the game. Kinda shows where your deepest love resides."

Will sighed…."Alex? No one will ever replace the love I have for you. Never. I care about you too with the same level of feeling."

"Is that brotherly? Or homosexually?" Alex replied.

Will looked a little upset. "The former….ok? Are you a little jealous?"

"No….I'm not." Alex replied. "Just being a little testy big bro. Don't blow a gasket?" Alex decided to change the subject. "Uncle Chancy introduced me to a Master Guns in the Fleet Marines and he's putting me through some prep courses. I'm doing pretty good!"

Will replied. "You look?…..you look leaner too."

"You think so?!" Alex said as he stood up from his chair. "Honestly? Do I look more tone than baby faced?"

"Well….you still look sloppy cute." Will snickered.

"Oh shut up!" Alex yelped back. "No seriously Big Brother, how do I really look?"

"You're taller...and really, you are leaner." Will replied smiling. "This training you're doing is working wonders for you. I guess? I'm just not used to thinking you're getting older."

Alex had finally accepted the inevitable. There was no going back to things as they were between him and Will. Those days were over. Alex just gave Will a tight hug and that was all they needed to bury their past with each other…

Till Alex suddenly found out he was more of a light weight than he thought. Drinking the single "tall boy" can of Wolf-Brau...Alex leaned against the wall where the picture of Will with Gilly was...and let his mouth fly….

"You always called me cute and yet you couldn't do better than a rabbit?" Alex snorted out. "Now I'm sorely disappointed in you brother. That's a rather absurd and disproportional choice for a boyfriend."

Will….not much better yet certainly less drunk than Alex snorted back. "He's actually warmer for me than you were….ice butt."

That's all it took to set off an explosion, which left the two brother's passed out midst the devastated apartment by midnight and under a blanket together on the couch the next morning…

But….Alex still had his tighty whitey's firmly affixed and undisturbed.

MCRD Savanna

Camp Quanaco Marine Base

5:30pm

Rifle range

The qualification day at the firing range had ended well for the five brothers. Owen, Dori and Ori shot well enough to qualify in the Marksman category. Powen earned the combat sharpshooter qualification. Nori however….earned only the Acceptable level Marksman qual….barely passing. Before heading back to the Company Barracks, the Brother's squad sat at rest...all except for Nori who wanted to be by himself for the moment out of self anger. It was then that he heard the heavy metal staccato sound of an automatic rifle…

"KAK, KAK, KAK, KAK, KAK, KAK, KABLAW!"

"KAK, KAK, KAK, KAK, KAK, KAK, KABLAW!"

It was a Wolf banging away with a pretty impressive rifle. Certainly wasn't an M-14 or a standard M-1 Magnum carbine. As he stopped firing a slow burst, the wolf looked up from his prone position to see Nori looking down at him…

"Excuse me Sargent." Nori asked. "What kind of rifle is that?"

"This is a Browning Auto Rifle, Private. A squad machine gun. Thirty Aut Six ammo."

Nori gave the weapon a look over. "Must be a pretty nasty weapon. Can you fire it standing?"

The Wolf jumped up, brought the "BAR" to his shoulder and banged off a ten round box magazine in full auto burst….

"Impressed?" The Sargent asked.

Nori nodded..."Yes. Could I try it?"

"You? A bunny? Shoot a BAR?" The Sargent said smirking. "This rifle is built for wolves and tigers not powder puff fluffs with long ears. This rifle would kick your tail all over the place. You should stay with the magnums Private."

Nori was insistent. "At least allow me to try and shoot it Sargent?"

The wolf relented. "Alright. You can shoot it in the prone position but I'm going to hold onto it so you don't get hurt by the recoil."

"KAK, KAK, KAK, KAK, KAK, KAK, KABLAW!"

"KAK, KAK, KAK, KAK, KAK, KAK, KABLAW!"

The wolf was right. The "BAR" kicked like a mule but Nori took a liking to the big weapon, so much so that he turned to the sargent and exclaimed confidently….

"So? You say a bunny can't handle this rifle? I suppose you're thinking of any average build bunny right? As you can see Sargent? I'm not an average build for a bunny."

"Is that so?" The Wolf replied. "Well you could barely handle the BAR in the prone position even if you're one of those farm boy bunnies? You can't handle it standing."

"Not with the weapon "as is"." Nori said smirking. "It just so happens that I like to tinker around with mechanical things and I'm pretty good with a lathing machine. What bet would you like to make if I can modify a BAR that would fit a bunny?"

The wolf chuckled..."You're going to make a BAR that a bunny can shoot? I'd love to see you do it puff tail. Really. There's no way you are going to modify a thirty Aut six full auto rifle to something a bunny can shoot."

Owen walked up into the conversation and Nori turned his head. "The Sargent here says I can't make this rifle into one a bunny can shoot."

"You shouldn't encourage my brother Sargent. Once you got him full of piss and vinegar? He doesn't quit." Owen said.

"Oh yeah?" The Sargent replied. "Well let him prove his boast then? Tell you what there "fluff puff" I know of a machine shop here on the base. Next time you have company free day? I will pick you up, drive you to the armory, check out a BAR and let you tinker with it for 12 hours. If by then….if you fail to modify that BAR to be carried by bunnies? I want all your paychecks for a full year. Fair enough for you sport?"

Nori smiled. "Yeah….that's fine. And if I do modify the rifle and it does work Sargent? I want you to dress in drag...full on drag….and deliver to me in front of my whole company? Three boxes of Vanilla, chocolate and chocolate cherry wafers….on a silver platter service tray."

The Sargent nodded boldly. "Settled. Just send word to me that you have a free day coming up. And too show I am honest and fair? I'll give you the maintenance guide to the BAR"

"Great." Nori snorted. "Then we shall see what bunnies can and can not do. Apparently you don't know who my older sister is? No matter...you're going to learn that telling a Hopps he or she can't do anything? Makes for a very big mistake on your part. I'll give you one last chance to save yourself."

The wolf Sargent snorted back. "The only one who'll need saving around here Private will be your empty wallet. I hope you enjoy pan handling on the streets?"

Fennick's Cottage

Above Elliah-Inlay, Aiden-Burough

7pm 13 September 2040

The little bunny hopped about the darkening woodland clearing hoping to seek out the best green grass to enjoy for her evening meal. Every few moments, she sat uo on her hind legs to look around and test the air for any dangers, stopping to preen herself before returning to nose through the grass until she tasted a sweet clump of greens and soon enjoyed a small yet scrumptious feast without a care…

Then...a violent rustle of brush and something in the midst of a blur caught her eye as she turned her head and down she went! The frightened female bunny gazed into eyes of lust, a mouth filled with teeth and she screamed in horror!

It was a Hombrah! A brown red furred vicious Hombrah and the saliva drooling from its' hot maw signaled its' intention clear...It was hungry and she was dinner.

The female bunny tried to jump and flee but the Hombrah's teeth clamped shut upon her leg, dragging her over the grass and dirt as she desperately tried to claw at anything to keep him from dragging her to her death.

She turned around and hit him! Smacking the snoot with her paws, trying to draw blood but her struggles intensified his lust for murder. With one flick he whipped her airborne and caught her in his maw, bouncing and adjusting her in the deadly space between the rows of sharp K-9 teeth…

Nick: "You ok?"

Judy: "Don't break it! I'll tell you!"

She kept on fighting, trying to pull the Hombrah's jaws apart with her paws. He whipped her around like a doll and with giddish pleasure he journeyed to his lair with a happy prance step...Tail waving in all its' fluffy foxy glory, his head tilted high…."I have caught me a pump juicy bunny. Thank you Lord Frith, Thank you Goddess Vulpix...I shall enjoy her in my belly.

The bunny began to struggle less, her sobbing clear, her pleading to him was joyous. "There is no salvation for you my dear bunny." The Hombrah's voice muffled by her body over his tongue. "You are dinner...but….being a female, I can be a little gracious to play with my food a little longer?"

She pounded on him again….defiant….enraged….screaming for him to just snap his jaws closed and get it over with! She felt herself loose all control and a stream of urine flowed from her urithra, coating her legs and dripping off her feet but the pungent odor did nothing for her. The fox shook her in his mouth again!

Judy: Watch those teeth?

Nick: Oops...getting a little to much into it.

The Hombrah entered his lair and threw the bunny violently from his maw onto the soft surface of his dig hole! He batted her around with his paws, playfully tested his teeth on her limbs and snatched at her long ears to hold her down as his tongue began to explore her meaty parts….

"Mmmmm…." The Hombrah said as he licked along one of her urine soaked legs…."You make a delectable sauce for yourself my dear." The Hombrah snickered with evil in his eyes..."You've only prolonged your death my sweet thing...I'm going to enjoy myself on every part of your quivering warm body before I finally eat you."

She fought with renewed strength! He meant to despoil her….to rape her before her death! She would not suffer to have a dirty hombrah violate her! She slapped with her paws again and tried to bite him somewhere, anywhere to show him she would not resign herself to such abuse…

"KILL ME!" She screamed. "PLEASE! I BEG YOU TO KILL ME NOW! RIP MY THROAT OUT YOU DIRTY FOUL HOMBRAH!"

Nick: "I love it when you get super pissed."

Judy: "Stop breaking the mood?!"

The fox toyed with his victim...gently tossing her around, allowing her chances to try and run only to be snatched up by a leg or batted down by a paw! He pushed his paw into her breasts and forced her maw open to accept his tongue…

"Mmmm….every part of you is delicious." He said wickedly.

Nick: Don't bite my tongue!

Judy: Just play nibbling.

She got a chance to bite an ear! She held her teeth on it as long as she could...she wanted him to rip her open, to kill her because she refused to be taken by him but it availed her not as the fox pulled back, scooped her up in a wishbone split between her legs and held her fast in his maw as he rolled on his back and shook her!

Fear gripped her heart….she struggled against him, tried to pull herself free and once again lost her control as she pissed a stream into his throat trying to choke him into coughing…

He only tightened the vice of his jaws over her body…

And then….she felt the filthy slickness of his tongue washing over her bottom...brushing the labia of her vagina….

"STOP! YOU FILTHY HOMBRAH! KILL ME! UGH! BE DONE WITH ME!" She screeched and punched. She reached for her own tongue with her paws! She would bite as hard as she could to sever the muscle and bleed herself dry but the Hombrah snatched her limbs and pulled them out from her sides…

She heard him swallow and suck her deeper into his toothy trap and cringed as his tongue began to slowly separate the tender folds of her labia to expose the juicy insides of her snatch.

She gasped and jerked as her clitoris tingled from the first brush of the brutes sopping wet mouth muscle…

"Ummmm…." He mouthed..."You have a sumptuous pussy indeed." The Hombrah growled softly as he ministered his tongue around the trapped bunny's vagina…

"She cried at her torture...to be taken by a filthy disgusting Hombrah?!, to be made to live with such an indignity even for a moment made her cry out...she began to kick her legs in desperation but the movement only aided the wicked fox to sink his tongue deeper into her little trench. As he began to plow into the folds of her birth canal...the bunny's body shook with spasms of unwanted pleasure…

She couldn't speak, she couldn't utter a word...the sensations of his slopping wet tongue coursing over her cunt were over powering in their feelings of rapture…

He had her split wide...his tongue probing almost to her uterus...part of it turning her clitoris into a hard ball that shocked her in and out of reality with its' radiating joy. She could help herself no more, she pressed herself against the moving monster violating her and masterbating her to climax…

Nick winced at the rock hardness of his own cock and the throbbing of his knot as he bucked his lower body up and down to Judy's moaning and crying. His own animal lust was intense. She was ticking his predatory urges, the mixture of her own sweat, her urine, her secretions were stimulating his desire to get vicious, to follow his ancestral urges...only keeping the presence of mind that she was his wife kept him from crossing into brutal savagery. If he snapped his jaws now? He would cleave her in two...then a warm spray of juices signaled she'd had her first climax...her spew coating his tongue….

"Ummm…." The fox said as he pulled her from his mouth, licked his teeth and dropped her back down deep into the toothy abyss…."You're sexual juices delight me...I see you no longer resist."

Judy sagged from her joy..."Please? Kill me? End my suffering?"

The Hombah returned to his ministry of her sopping wet pussy…."End it? I will not end that which makes me happy...I will enjoy myself on every tasty part of your lush body my dear victim."

He stabbed into her once more, the tip of his tongue tickling up to her abdomen as he sucked her deeper into his hungry mouth. Judy gasped loudly, her breath mixed with cries and screams as hot waves of erotic pleasure overwhelmed her. Now she pulled her paws to her mouth and bit hard as her husband began to fuck his tongue into her snatch...stabbing it deep into her till she felt like he would rip her stomach open….

"Ugh! Gnah!…..uh…..uh…...uh…...ugh…..fluck! Fluck me Nick! Ugh….. Fritz..." Judy fell forwards and wrapped her arms around Nick's snoot as her husband "tongue pounded" her rapidly….jerking her whole body up with every thrust of his tongue into her wet folds…

Now he felt his own sphincter go tight as he lifted his hips off the bed and felt his cum shooting from his engorged cock…

One final brutal thrust upwards of his tongue and Judy showered him with her climax juices as a second powerful rush of sexual ecstacy raced around her body and through her mind…

She then passed out still in Nick's jaws, hanging forwards over his nose with little twitches to show she was alive. Nick slowly sat up in the bed and looked cross eyed as Judy dangled from his wet/dripping maw. The fox smiled lightly for a moment..."I made her pass out?" Nick thought to himself as shook his head lightly to awaken Judy. After a moment of waiting with her still unconscious, Nick turned his head to the side and simply dumped his soaking wet wife onto the bed.

Judy lay wet on the bed...Wet from the saliva from her husband and from the excitement and joy of what she'd experienced moments before Nick spilled out her soaked, naked and unconscious body. Nick took a moment to slowly lick over her moist Labia and teased at her clit again before kissing his way up her furry belly, stopped for a gentle loving suckle of one of her soft breasts and kissed his wife awake from her passed out state…

"Hello my fine beautiful victim?" Nick said through his usual look of slyness. "Did I eat you to your expectations?"

Judy moved a little then stretched herself out as long as she could, her paws rubbing over and through her wet pussy before she sat up..."I….loved it!" Judy said with a shivering giddiness…."Oh Fritz! It was….it was the best….mmmm…. it was the best orgasm I've ever had!"

"Wow." Nick replied as he laid his snoot over his wife's breasts..."I need to market this and label it "For use only in very open forest setting." You sure I didn't hurt you anywhere?"

Judy giggled. "You re-arranged my insides. It felt like it snaked through my intestines. Mmmmm….my body was on fire Nick!"

Nick laid beside her and rubbed her wet fur with his paw..."Eeewww….you're slimey and gooey. Did I act the part?"

"I actually got scared when you were playing with me in your jaws and bouncing me around in your mouth when you did that little "prize walk" back to the cottage. I actually thought you'd just snap me in half." Judy said as she played with her ears…

Nick gasped. "Honey...I'm so sorry."

"No! Nick it was so exciting! Exactly what our ancestors must have felt like...well at least my ancestors must have felt like when foxes were playing around with them carrying them back to their lair screaming before they were whipped around to death." Judy played with Nick's jowls. "I'm so sorry I pissed on you playing up the victim part?"

Nick smiled back..."You enjoyed the heck out of yourself! You should get an acada-mammal award….

"For best orgasmic experience in performance of a pray item being mauled to death….well….being raped before being mauled to death? Judy Wilde! Everybody clap in self-serving orgasms! Yah!"

Judy giggled hysterically as Nick continued….

"I would like to thank the academy for this golden dildo. I would like to thank my husband Nick for his skillful and delightful ravaging of my pussy..."

Nick laid back on the bed…."And? Strangely? My back feels fine now. Gotta market this technique as a sexual remedy for bad backs too."

Judy sighed and rolled over feel her husband's hardness..."Let me please you?"

Nick waved a paw finger. "No...we've done enough for one night my darling, I will not have you sully or cheep yourself like a slut mouthing my cock. Like you could even get all of it with your cute mouth."

Judy sat up and licked her lips…."Let me at least try to get there?"

Nick sat up and shook his head…."You please me just being with me Carrots. Any way? When we're settled in her permanently? We'll have a lot of time for me to consider letting you spoil your sweet mouth on me..."

Nick then drew closer with a toothy grin..."But I fully intend to eat you more often like the filthy murdering rapist hombrah I am."

Judy laughed…."That! Was such a corny look!"

"Oh come on!" Nick yelped. "That's my best Anthony Hopps-kins! I'll have my wife's pussy with some fave beans and a nice Keanti."

Judy turned when she got off the bed and rubbed her paws over her moist mound. "Want round two in the shower you mean dirty flucken fox?"

Nick growled and got on all fours..."Damn right I do you delectable little bunny bitch."

ZNDG-3 Growler

Sailing with the expedition towards the Outback Islands

8pm

Officer's country

Rudy Dolph looked at the job Jackson and the foxes did on Limcheck as he sat on the Ensigns bed enjoying a free vape pen for the embarrassment of wearing a diaper…

"How's that going to work?" Rudy said worried. "I know he looks real closely to the stuffee but...what if they bring out the real one and say I'm lying and the Captain checks Seaman Limcheck?"

"I have foxes all over the ship looking out for the real stuffee Sir." Jackson said. "And I have a very elaborate cover all ready to go to blow their little scheme. Just play along and don't panic."

Rudy scratched his antler nubs…."Why are you Sailors helping me? An officer usually doesn't engender the attention of Sailors by tradition."

"We abused and picked on "Abnos" need to stick together." Limcheck replied as he sat with his arms crossed. "How many mammals have ended up killing themselves for not meeting everyone else's expectations be it my stunted growth or your red snoz? You get picked on enough Sir, you don't need any additional abuse."

Rudy threw his hoof hands out. "But the purpose of the mascot is to show responsibility and accept consequences."

"It's also about respect." Jackson replied. "If they'd taken it in the galley or the officers mess, I might understand Sir but coming into your own room and taking advantage of you while your showering?" Jackson did a double thought. "Oh Fritz that sounded bad."

Rudy chuckled..."It's ok Petty Officer Wilde. That must sound very good to you now? Petty Officer Wilde?"

Jackson nodded. "My parents are going to be happy. But hey Sir...shipmates stand with their shipmates so here we are. We'll get that stuffee back for you. Count on it."

End of Chapter 23


End file.
